Thank you
by x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x
Summary: Song fic. As Chris is lying on Piper and Leo's bed after being stabbed, he thinks about what has happened in his life and all the people who helped make him the man he is today.


This is a little story I wrote when I was feeling very sad. It helped me feel better and I really hope it doesn't make you guys cry when you read it.

I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters (Sadly) and I do not own the song this was based on.

The song is "Thank you Mom" and is owned by Good Charlotte and their record label.

(A/N: The stuff in _Italics_ are the memories that Chris has, The **bold are the song lyrics** and at the end I added a little extra scene that didn't happen on the show.)

* * *

**Thank You **

Chris lay on his parent's bed, a gaping hole in his stomach. He had to smile a little at the irony of the situation. Wyatt had always been the one to say he'd take the bullet for Chris or Mel any day, but here it was the other way around. It hurt to breathe, Chris took a shallow ragged breath as he feared his time was almost up.

"**Always, Always and Forever," **

He was so scared, he didn't want to die. Not yet. He wondered if he had done enough to save Wyatt, if everything would be alright. It suddenly dawned on Chris, his Mom he was going to see his Mom. Chris shut his eyes as he could hear Paige shouting at someone down stairs, and he thought about his family.

"**Always, Always and Forever,"**

_Walking up to the line of headstones the siblings sighed in unison and made their way along to the end, smiling sadly at each one they passed along the way. Stopping at the one they wanted, Mel sat down on the tarmac and Chris did the same. They sat side by side holding each other's hand. Chris smiled sadly as he remembered, that's what he and Melinda did when they came here, they sat and remembered the good times and the bad._

"**I'm sitting here, I'm thinking back to a time when I was young,"**

"_Chris come back!" A five year old Melinda shouted as she raced off after her brother."Can't catch me Mellie!" Six and a half year old Chris shouted as he started to run down the stairs. Him and Mel had been playing tag with each other and right now Mel was it. He jumped down the last two stairs and started running to the sun room when a set of blue and white orbs appeared and he smacked bodies with his sister and they both fell to the floor laughing._

"_Tag you're it!" Mel shouted as she lay on top of Chris._

"_Get off you cheat!" Chris said with a laugh._

_Mel rolled off her brother and pushed herself back up onto her feet before helping Chris stand. With a smile brother and sister headed off to the kitchen to find their mother, they could smell something nice and knew she was baking. _

"**My memory is clear as day, I'm listening to the dishes clink,"**

_The sweet aroma of Piper Halliwell's famous cookies wafted through the house unknown to her making her children drool from the doorway. She turned and picked up a few dirty plates that were on the island and took them over to finish clearing up. Her kitchen had to be spotless, it was her shrine. No one was allowed to make any mess in it what so ever.__Piper was very happy this morning and she began to sing as she cleaned._

"**You were downstairs, you would sing songs of praise,"**

_Mel giggled and quickly covered her mouth as Piper stopped singing. With a smile Piper turned her head and saw her middle and youngest child standing at the doorway with smiles on their faces. Placing the dishtowel down she placed her hands on her hips._

"_What's so funny young lady?" Piper asked with a smile._

"_You remind me of Snow White." Mel said with another little giggle._

"_How?" Chris asked not understanding, princess were for girls._

"_Well Snow White cleans and she loves the kitchen and she sang when she cleaned." Mel told her brother._

"_Oh really?" Piper asked. "So what did she sing? Hi-ho, hi-ho it's off to work we go!" Piper sang marching around the kitchen._

"_No!" Mel shouted. "That was the seven dwarfs!" she cried through her laughter._

_Chris shook his head and couldn't help but laugh, his Mom was so funny. Piper smiled and opened her arms before squatting down._

"**And all the times we laughed with you And all the times that you stayed true to us,"**

_Mel ran over and hugged her mother tightly and Chris did the same. Piper wrapped her arms around her children and smiled as they leaned into the gap between her shoulders and neck. Chris took a deep breath breathing in the sweet smell of vanilla and honey, his Mom's favourite shampoo. Mel placed her head down on Piper's left shoulder and stroked her Mom's soft brown hair._

"_So," Piper said causing Chris and Mel to lift their heads. "You guys want a cookie?"_

"_Yea!" Chris and Mel shouted._

"_Ahem?" Piper asked standing up._

"_Please?!" They asked hopping up onto the bar stools at the island._

"**Now we'll say, I said I thank you, I'll always thank you,"**

Chris smiled as he thought about that day, Wyatt had been out with Leo and Chris and Mel had spent their whole Saturday with their Mom helping her bake and playing games with her, she even took them to the park for a little while and bought them an ice cream. That was one of Chris' favourite days, before it all went wrong.

"**More than you would know, Than I could ever show,"**

"_Mommy!" six year old Mel cried as there was another flash of lightening out side and then the nasty sound of thunder. Mel's lip quivered as she pulled her teddy bear close to her and waited for her Mom._

_Mel's bedroom door opened and in walked Piper with Chris hot on her heels, they were both dressed in their pyjamas and looked half asleep._

"_What's wrong poppet?" Piper asked. Before Mel could answer there was another flash of lightening which caused Mel to jump and the thunder made her shriek with fright. "Hey," Piper said walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Honey it's ok, the storm can't hurt you."_

"_Yea Mel, its like grandpa said." Chris said with the smile. "It's only the elders trying to piss mom off again."_

"_Christopher Perry Halliwell." Piper said turning to look at her son. Chris gulped thinking he was going to get in trouble for saying "piss". "Remind me to have words with your grandfather." Piper said with a smile causing Chris to relax._

"_Mommy I'm scared." Mel whimpered._

_Piper smiled and picked Mel up holding her on her hip. "How about you come and sleep in my room tonight?"Mel nodded. "Yes please."Piper looked at Chris as she placed a hand on the back of his head guiding him out of the room. "You want to come too Peanut?" Piper asked._

"_Uh…" Chris looked around and saw another flash. "Yea." He said before running into Piper's room._

_Piper went to check on her eldest son but remembered that he was staying over at a friends so she didn't bother, she just walked into her room closed the door over and headed over to the double bed with Mel. Chris was already making himself comfortable in the spot that used to belong to Leo, but Leo hadn't been around to use it. Piper placed Mel down and there was another flash of lightening which caused her to dive under the duvet._

_Chris and Piper laughed before smiling at each other. They jumped on the bed and rolled the duvet up into a long sausage and Mel stuck her head out of one end. "Hey!" She said laughing as Chris and Piper pushed her along the bed._

"_You're a little worm now Mellie." Chris laughed._

_Piper couldn't stop laughing as Chris sat on her and tickled her sides. Mel was stuck in the duvet so she had to orb to get out. The two of them pinned Piper to the bed and tickled her until she cried with laughter. Exhausted they all fell onto the bed and each yawned at the same time. Rubbing at her eyes Mel lay down and Chris scooted in behind her with Piper bringing up the rear, she placed her arm over her children and smiled as the duvet was surrounded by blue and white orbs. Normally she didn't approve of the use of magic for personal gain but she was too tired to argue. As the duvet dropped down over the three of them Chris and Mel closed their eyes._

"**And I love you ,I'll always love you,"**

"_Night Mommy." Mel said her voice just a tiny, tired whisper._

"_Good night Poppet." Piper said stroking the side of Mel's face before placing her arm back over the both of her children._

"_I love you Mom." Chris said with another yawn._

"_Love you too Peanut." Piper said reached to whisper in his ear. "Always and forever." They whispered in perfect unison. It was their little saying to each other. Chris smiled and shut his eyes snuggling down between his sister and Mom._

"**There's nothing I won't do , to say these words to you,"**

Chris sighed and opened his eyes as he could hear his name being called, he wanted nothing more to get up and run to his Aunt Paige like he had done in the past, or future whatever way you looked at it. When ever he needed his Aunt she was there. After the death of his mother and Aunt Phoebe, Paige took care of him and Mel, he was forever grateful to her. Feeling exhausted Chris shifted ever so slightly and his hands gathered in fists on the bedspread as if he was willing the pain away.

"_Think of a happy time." _He thought to himself.

"**That you're beautiful forever. Always, Always and forever,"**

_Piper, Wyatt and Melinda Halliwell gathered at soccer field along with Paige, Henry and the kids and Victor. Phoebe and Coop were away in London for the week so sadly they couldn't be there to see Chris' cup final game. If they won this game, it meant they would all get medals and a shiny trophy to take back to school._

_Chris watched the other kids' Dads come over and whish them luck and give them words of confidence, Chris sighed his Dad wasn't coming. He never did. Piper saw Chris' fallen face and she got up from her seat and made her way down to where Chris was lacing his boots._

"**You were my mom, you were my dad,"**

"_Hey Peanut!" Piper called walking over as Chris stood up. Chris turned and looked at her with a small yet sad smile. "You go out there and play your heart out ok?"_

_Chris smiled. "I will Mom.""Good, and it doesn't matter if you win or loose. We'll still love you." She said giving him a kiss on the forehead. _

"_Mom," Chris said as he picked up the soccer ball. "Is Dad ever going to come to a game?"_

"_Uh…." Piper said not really knowing what to say. "I'm not sure kiddo."_

"_Ok." Chris said with a shrug. "I don't mind cause I'm the luckiest kid here."_

"_Is that so?" Piper asked a smile gracing her lips._

"_Yea, I've got my Mom, brother, sister, Grandpa, Cousins, Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry here to see me." He smiled and then quickly added. "And Aunt Phoebe, Coop and the girls, even though they're in London."_

"_They'll be at your next game." Piper smiled as the whistle was blown. "Go get them kiddo."_

_Chris smiled and jogged off to the centre of the field with the soccer ball tucked under his arm. Piper made her way back up to the stand and sat down beside her father. _

"**The only thing I ever had was you, it's true,"**

_One minuet left in the game and Chris had to take the penalty as Darren Foster had been injured. Taking a deep breath Chris turned and glanced to where his family were sitting, they were all cheering him on and Piper nodded towards him. Chris smiled broadly and then turned to kick the ball. He ran towards and with one swift powerful moment the ball soared over the goalies head and into the top left hand corner of the net. As the ball hit the net everyone in the crowd jumped up and began cheering and Chris was pounced on by the other members of his team._

"_Yes!" Wyatt shouted running down the steps to the field. The others followed close behind him._

_Chris smiled and turned when he saw Wyatt running over to him. "Wy!" he shouted._

_Wyatt hugged his little brother tightly. "Well done little brother." He said giving him a pat on the shoulder._

"_Thanks." Chris smiled as Paige embraced him tightly with the twins hugging him at his legs._

"_Ice cream on me." Paige said with a smile as she ruffled her nephew's hair._

"_Told you, you could do it." Piper said with a smile._

"**And even when the times got hard you were there,"**

_Chris sighed heavily as he sat at the top of the stairs listening to his Mom and Dad argue about him again. Leo was taking Wyatt out for his dinner and hadn't bothered to ask Chris or Mel to go along with them, he wanted to make up for missing Wyatt's baseball game. Chris sighed if his dad did that for him, he would have visited every restaurant in the city by now. Chris was ten years old now, he knew his dad didn't care and it didn't bother him as much as it used to. Chris looked up as he saw Mel sit down beside him, the two children sat listening to their parents._

"_Leo!" Piper shouted. "You never do anything with them! It's like you only have child!""Piper that is ridiculous." Leo said. "Mel knows I'm only an orb away."Chris and Mel could just imagine the frown on their mother's face as she shouted again._

"_What about Chris?!" Piper screamed. "What about him?! You're never there for him!"_

"_Piper," Leo said calmly. "I have to go, Wyatt's wondering where I am." _

_Chris shut his eyes to stop the tears from falling as he and Mel heard the sounds of orbs float up into the sky._

_Piper walked out of the living room and started to head up the stairs wiping at her eyes. She gasped when she saw Chris and Mel sitting on the stairs crying._

"**To let us know that we'd get through,"**

_Piper quickly walked up the stairs and kneeled one step down from them, lovingly she stroked their cheeks and then wrapped her arms around them tightly. Piper felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she whispered comforting words to Chris and Mel._

"_It's gonna be ok." Piper said softly. "You'll always have me."_

_Chris and Mel sobbed into their mother's shoulders wondering what they had done to make Leo hate them so much._

"**you showed me how to be a man,"**

_Chris walked up the steps to the manor after a long day at school, he saw his eldest Aunt struggling with the groceries she was carrying. Quick as a whip he ran up the stairs and caught the falling bag. _

"_I got it Aunt Phoebe." Chris said with a smiled at her nephew as he opened the door for her. _

_"Thanks sweetie."_

_The two Halliwells walked into the hall and Chris shut the door over, walking towards the kitchen Mel appeared coming down the stairs and she took one of the bags from her aunt._

"_Now we're even." Mel said with a small smile as she and Chris walked into the kitchen with the bags they were holding and placed them down on the counter. Phoebe smiled lovingly at them and headed in after them._

"**You taught me how to understand, the things people do,"**

_Phoebe sighed and placed an arm around her nephew pulling him close to her as she sobbed into her chest. "Why Aunt Phoebe why?" Chris cried. "Why couldn't I save her? I'm half Whitelighter god damn it! Maybe Leo's right it is my fault!"_

"_Christopher Perry Halliwell don't you dare think like that!" Phoebe said through her own tears. "It is not your fault!" Phoebe ran her fingers through Chris' short hair. "I don't know why it happened , I don't think I ever will. Your father, he blamed it on you because he's scared and he knows that deep down its his fault because he didn't come when you called for him. People act funny when they are grieving but everyone gets over it eventually. It'll be ok." _

_Chris nodded and wrapped his arms around Phoebe tighter. "I love you Aunt Phoebe."_

"_I love you too Chris." Phoebe said as more tears fell._

"**You showed me how to love my God. You taught me that not everyone, knows the truth,"**

_The Halliwell family were gathered at the cemetery along with old family friends. They sat listening to a minister speak, telling the crowd about what Piper Halliwell had done in her life and how she had tragically passed away. The cover story was that she had fallen down the stairs and the banister had come away with her because the house was quite old. That was true but no one outside the Halliwell family knew why she fell down the stairs._

_Phoebe sat with Coop, her youngest daughter Palace in between them and Peyton and Prue either side of her and her their father. In the row next to them Henry Mitchell sat with Henry Jr, Pandora and Parker while in the row in front Paige sat with Victor, Chris and Mel. Mel was in between Paige and Victor while Chris sat at Paige's free side. There were empty seats where Wyatt and Leo should have been present, but of course they weren't going to show, for two very different reasons. _

_As the minister said his final closing words and Victor stood up, taking a hold of Mel's hand to lead her to the coffin to lay a rose, Chris reached for his Aunt's hand and he squeezed it tightly, never before had he felt so alone. Paige smiled through her tears and lead her nephew to her sister's coffin. They each placed a red rose down on top of the polished wood and Phoebe lead the other Halliwells up after them._

"**And I thank you, I'll always thank you," **

_Chris smiled and hugged Mel tightly, she was the one family member he had left. Everyone was gone and Chris wanted nothing more than to hide his baby sister away from the world and the pain that came along. He rocked her back and forth on the spot never wanting to let go, never wanting leave her. _

"_Chris," Mel whispered, all most afraid to speak. "You have to go."_

"_I know." Chris said taking a deep breath. "I just don't know if I can do this."_

_Mel shook her head and looked up at her big brother. "If anyone can do this, it's you." Mel smiled. "And I'll be right here waiting when you get back."_

_Chris smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."_

_"For what?" Mel asked confused._

"_For having so much faith in me, I love you so much Mellie."_

"_I love you too Chrissy." Mel said with a teary smile._

"**More than you would know," **

If Chris had known that was going the be the last time he saw his baby sister he would have told her to be strong, not to blame herself for what happened cause he knew she would. That was just the type of person Mel was. It pained Chris even more to think that he had let her down, he had promised all along he would come back to her and for the first time ever in his life, and the last time, he was breaking his promise to her. Tears stung Chris' eyes as Darryl walked into the room, that one little thought caused him to think of more painful things.

"**Than I could ever show," **

"_Tell her!" Chris' heart shouted but his brain told him "no." There he stood in the attic of his childhood home with his Mom, Aunts and Leo glaring at him. The plan hadn't panned out quite as he had hoped._

"_You're lying." Piper hissed shaking her head. She couldn't believe that her "only" son was evil. "Chris, we don't need your help, I will get my son back and when I do I don't want to see you anymore._

_Those words hurt, they hurt like hell. As Chris looked at Piper and the others he felt his heart break in two, feeling the tears coming Chris said they only thing he could voice._

"_I'm so sorry."_

"**And I love you,"**

_Chris walked to his Mom's bedroom and saw her sitting with Phoebe and Paige, well Phoebe and Paige were sitting and Piper was standing. He gulped seeing the looks on his aunt's faces, they told her. Now what was he going to do? Taking a deep breath and mustering all the courage he could, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door causing everyone to turn and look at him._

"_Is this a bad time?" He asked quietly._

_The look on his Mom's face made him feel sad, she looked at him amazed and it finally hit her, he was her baby boy._

"_How, how…." Piper stuttered. _

"_We'll give you guys some time." Paige said grabbing Phoebe and orbing out of the room._

_Chris looked down and put his hands in his pockets. Piper walked over to him and lifted his head up by placing a finger under his chin._

"_I could I have been so blind?" She asked. "Oh my god Chris I am so sorry! I mean I shouldn't have kicked you out….I…should have believe you….I'm such a horrible mother."_

"_No!" Chris shouted louder than he intended to, but what Piper had just said hurt him in more ways than anyone could have imagined. "You are not a horrible mother, don't ever think that. Not for a second ok?" Chris told her before giving into his childish side and hugging Piper tightly._

"**I'll always love you,"**

"_Icky stuff!" Paige shouted and she sent the acid back towards the demon as it burst into flame the other one looked at the sisters before shimmering out of the attic. _

"_Icky stuff?" Piper asked turning to look at her father who smiled briefly from the doorway._

"_Well it worked." Paige said as she and Chris stood up._

"_Here." Chris said handing her the book of shadows. Paige walked over to check the damage. Chris sighed. "I'm sorry about all this."_

_"Ah it's ok." Piper said with a slight smile. "Kids are messy."_

_Panic ran through Chris' veins he wanted to get his mother out of here a.s.a.p, after that talk with his grandfather Chris was really worried. "They'll be back." He pointed out._

"_Don't worry we'll handle it." Piper said totally unfazed._

"_Uh oh!" Paige said picking up the distorted scrying crystal. "Any idea how we're gonna find Phoebe now?"_

"**There's nothing I won't do,"**

_Piper__ placed the last crystal down as Chris watched her. "The crystal's should protect you. They won't be able to find you as long as you stay in the attic."_

"_You sure about that?" Chris asked._

_Piper paused and looked at him. "Well, I'm pretty sure."_

" _Okay." Chris said with a small smile. "Well, you and Wyatt need to go some place safe. I'm gonna go get him."_

_Piper shook her head. "No, you are not leaving this room."_

"_What about you?" Chris asked before he could stop himself._

"_What about me? I have to stay here and help Paige summon Phoebe." Piper said confused._

"_I'm part witch, remember? I can help Paige do that." He headed to the door._

"_You can't vanquish the demons if they come and attack again." Piper said in a calm ye motherly tone._

_Chris just as stubborn as ever answered, "Well, I can try."_

"_Listen to your mother, Chris." Victor said coming in the attic._

_Chris spun round and looked at his grandfather, he let his emotions get the better of him and he blurted out something he wished he hadn't. "What if something happens to her?!"_

_Piper was even more confused. "Nothing's gonna happen to me." She watched as Chris slowly turned to look at her again. "Unless....you know something that I don't."_

" _Nothing's gonna happen to you, honey. Not now." Victor said receiving a look from his grandson._

"_Oh, so when? Chris?" Piper asked wanting to get to the bottom of this. "Is that what you've been living with, knowing that something happens to me?" Chris didn't answer he just bit his lip. "I see. Well, does it happen soon?"_

"_I can't tell you that. It could change the future in even worse ways." Chris said in a tiny sad voice._

" _Right. But isn't that why you came here in the first place? To make the future better? How do you know you haven't already changed mine?"_

"_She's got a point." Victor said with a slight smile. He may not always understand the magic but sometimes he got it._

"**to say these words to you," **

_Piper shrugged. "Well, whatever it is, it obviously doesn't happen until you're born, so save it. You got it?"_

_Chris nodded. "I got it Mom."_

"_Huh?" Piper asked not believing her ears. She smiled widely as Chris looked at her with a small smile. That was the first time he had ever called her Mom._

"**That you will live forever," **

_Chris stood looking at his family as Paige and Phoebe orbed in, this was going to be harder than he thought. Hopefully everything had worked and when he got home everything would be like it should be with everyone there._

"_It's okay. We've been through worse. We'll get through this. We'll figure it out. And if you get back to the future and we're in jail, you just have to bust us out." She smiled and stepped closer, the tears threatening to fall. "You just go back to that beautiful, peaceful world that you helped create." She hugged her nephew tightly. "I'm really gonna miss you."_

_Chris smiled as he hugged her back. "I'll miss you too." They broke apart and Chris moved to Paige._

"_Aw. Here comes the huggin' part." Paige said sadly, a few tears stung her eyes._

_Chris laughed and hugged his Aunt tightly rocking back and forth on the spot with her, he knew how much she hated goodbyes, she was still the same in his future. Chris and Paige broke apart and he moved onto Piper._

_He looked at her with a loving smile for a moment as a few tears gathered in his eyes. Piper smiled and stepped forward hugging him tightly._

"_Thank you for coming here. I love you." She told Chris._

_Chris smiled and closed his eyes hugging her back tightly. "I love you so much, Mom."_

_Piper and Chris broke apart. "Now go on. Hurry. You be safe."_

_Chris turned to look at everyone. "Thanks for all your help."_

"_You did a noble thing in coming here." Gideon said with a small smile._

_Wyatt gurgled and looked at his little "big" brother and made a shooting sound at him._

_Chris couldn't help but smile, he couldn't wait to get back home and see his __**good **__brother and the rest of his family. "Pow." Chris said pointing his finger making Wyatt laugh. "Be good."_

_Chris turned with Leo and looked at the triqutra on the wall._

"_In this place and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power, open the door through time and space. Create a path to another place." Piper, Phoebe and Paige chanted. As the portal began to glow blue Chris and Leo walked forward and disappeared._

"**Forever and ever,"**

Then it all went pear shaped and Chris ended up lying here with police watching his every move. He just prayed that his dad got to Wyatt in time and that his Mom was could hear Paige yelling at the SWAT team but they just wouldn't let her in to see Chris. He smiled at her determination.

"**Forever and Ever,"**

Chris was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his dad shout him.

"Chris?!" Leo called running to the door.

"Hey." Chris said weakly.

Leo ran in and kneeled down at the side of the bed. "Hey I'm here now." He started stroking Chris' hair. "You can…hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here." Leo said.

Chris could feel his heart getting weaker, his body was failing. Shutting his eyes over his whole life flashed in front of him. Important moments played through his mind, they were the moments that hurt him, the moments he treasured and the moments that made him who he was today.

"**I said I thank you,"**

"_I did it!" A young Chris shouted after orbing for the first time._

****

"_Thanks Wyatt. you're the best brother ever." Chris said with a smile._

****

"_Look Chris! I did it!" Mel shouted with a smile as she did another cartwheel._

****

"_Now that looks really cool." Phoebe said as Chris came out to show her the hoodie he was trying on._

****

"_Sarcasm isn't an attitude, it's an __**art**__ right Chris?" Paige asked with a smile._

****

"_Oh I want a rematch!" Victor shouted as he picked up the controller again. "You're so going down Peanut."_

****

"_Always and forever." Piper whispered before her eyes closed and her hand went limp in Chris'._

****

"_I won't let anyone ever hurt you again." Wyatt said as he held onto his sobbing brother and sister._

****

"_Why didn't you heal her?! This is __**YOUR **__fault!" Leo shouted at his sobbing son._

****

"_If anyone can do this, its you." Mel said with a smile hugging Chris. "I love you so much Chrissy."_

****

"_Marry me." Chris asked Bianca. _

"_On one condition, you come back to me safely." Bianca said before kissing him._

****

"_You know what? cut it out with the cryptic crap, you need to go up there and bring him back now, no more games, I swear to god if he does not come back with Leo I'm going to blow his ass back to the future orbs an all!" Piper shouted after meeting Chris for the first time._

****

"_Well it looks like were one big happy family again." Chris said as he watched everyone leave the attic._

"_Your not family." Leo informed him._

****

"_Et tu Chris? Of all the people to betray me." Wyatt hissed._

"_I didn't go back to betray you Wyatt. I went back to save you."_

****

"_What are __**you**__ doing here?" Piper asked as her head sat on the shelf._

"_I'm just trying to help." Chris said not being able to look at her._

****

"_Your parents were happy until you split them up!" Phoebe shouted at Chris as they were in her office._

****

"_You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else. You didn't have the time." Chris told Leo on top of the golden gate bridge._

****

"_I'll stay here with Leo and the newbie." Grams told Piper and the girls._

*****

"_Sorry grandpa that's not how you did it." Chris said._

"_Did I take you to batting cages?" Victor asked._

"_No."_

"_Strip clubs?"_

"_God no!"_

_Victor sighed and smiled. "What did I do? you gotta tell me coz I am crashing here!"_

_Chris shook his head. "Nothing, you just... We talked."_

****

"_I love you." Piper said with a smile._

"_I love you so much Mom."_

"**I'll always thank you,"**

"You can hold on, okay?" Leo said and Chris nodded. "Don't give up, okay?"

"**More than you would know,"**

Chris nodded again and he turned his head to the side as he felt something beside him.

"Mom?" he whispered.

Leo and Paige looked at him strangely, not being able to see any form of Piper. Paige started to cry as she knew what this meant, Chris could see his _dead_ mother.

"I am so proud of you Peanut." Chris' Piper said reaching out and touching his cheek. "I love you."

"Always and forever." Chris whispered before turning back to look at his dad.

"**Than I could ever show,"**

Chris knew that everything was going to be ok, he knew that he had fixed everything and the future was going to be a better place for everyone. Wyatt was going to be good, he would get the life he had always dreamed of. He also knew that his time was up and he had to leave but with his Mom standing by him, he knew he didn't need to be afraid.

Chris looked at Leo and a few tears escaped from his jade green eyes.

"You, either." Chris said causing Leo to panic.

"**And I Love you,"**

"No," Leo said shaking his head.

With his last ounce of strength Chris smiled and whispered. "I love you." To his Dad and to his Aunt.

Paige smiled very sadly at her nephew and nodded as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, no, no. Please…no. No, please." Leo sobbed as Chris' head turned to the side and his eyes closed.

Paige's breath became shaky as she watched Leo lower his head down onto Chris' chest. As Leo's sobs become audible and hers become heavier Paige watched as her nephew slowly faded away. A small voice inside her head told her that Chris was going to be alright.

Leo looked up to find his son was gone and he buried his head into the sheets and stretched his arms out over the place Chris had been lying moments ago.

"**I'll always love you," **

"Fade away? What-what do you mean he just faded away?" Phoebe asked shocked as Paige explained to her what had happened a while ago, they were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for news on Piper.

Paige sniffed the tears still present in her eyes. "In Leo's arms, after he died."

Phoebe sniffed as the tears fell from her eyes. "Yeah, maybe he didn't die. I mean, maybe he was just going back…" Paige shook her head and Phoebe sighed. "Oh, god."

"**There's nothing I won't do,"**

After Leo had gotten Wyatt back he returned to the hospital to find out about Piper and his son, he needed to know that they were ok.

"How's Piper?" Leo asked as Phoebe took Wyatt from him.

Dr. Roberts walked over to them. "She's resting comfortably."

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked.

Dr. Roberts nodded. "We stopped the bleeding, obviously had to perform a c-section, but I think she's going to be okay."

"And the baby, is he all right?" Leo asked nervously.

Dr. Roberts smiled. "You tell me." He turned to the recovery room and pushed a button on the wall and the double doors opened. He stepped aside and the family watched Piper's bed being wheeled into position. A nurse carried the baby wrapped in a blanket over to Phoebe, Wyatt, Paige, and Leo.

"Congratulations. He's perfectly healthy." Dr Roberts said with a smile.

Leo smiled. "Really?" The nurse put the baby in Leo's arms.

Phoebe smiled. "Oh, look…he's beautiful. Baby Christopher." Leo looked down at his son and smiled. Phoebe turned to Wyatt. "That's your brother."

Paige started to cry again as she saw baby Chris. "Looks like we didn't lose him after all."

"Can we see Piper?" Phoebe asked.

Dr. Roberts thought for a moment. "Well, maybe just one of you for now."

Phoebe looked at Leo, "Go tell her we love her." Paige nodded as Leo smiled and walked over to Piper. "Where'd the baby go? That's your brother." Phoebe said to Wyatt who just looked at her.

"**To say these words to you,"**

Paige turned to the side after feeling something strange. She looked and saw the older Chris, the one she had watch die, standing over by the wall. He looked at her and smiled before nodding, telling her that everything was going to be ok.

Paige smiled as a few more tears fell, she turned to Phoebe. "Look." She said pointing.

Phoebe turned to look and felt her heart stop as the tears fell from her eyes. Chris smiled at both his Aunts before looking over his shoulder.

Phoebe blew a kiss to him. "We love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Chris replied before looking to his Mom and Dad. With a smile he faded away and Paige and Phoebe stood closer to each other watching Leo and Piper.

Leo placed little Chris into Piper's arms and smiled. Piper grinned back and looked out to where Phoebe and Paige stood with Wyatt. Wyatt waved causing his Aunts and parents to smile more. Piper looked back up at Leo and he leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"**That you will live forever."**

**

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please go a head and leave a review if you wish :D**


End file.
